The Day the Music Died
by Mari Grem
Summary: Harry has lost all of his friends, he has lost them all to death. At first he was afraid of death, but now he embraces it. Warning: Suicide.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**A/N: I love this one-shot. I wrote it in memory of Buddy Holly, the man many belive to be the 'music' in this song. His deathday is Feb 3. I love this story, I hope you do too. Oh, I adore this song, it made the top five list OF THE CENTURY! Okay, review-Cole**_

* * *

_

A long, long time ago

_I can still remember how that music used to make me smile _

It's been so many years, God, I can barely remember how many years it's been. But it still stings as if it were yesterday, it still burns within our hearts, and that, my friends, is the true miracle. I remember when we used to laugh and fool around like there wasn't anything wrong in the world. We were so carefree, so innocent. And then fourth year happened, and nothing was ever the same again.

_and I knew if I had my chance _

_that I could make those people dance _

_and maybe they'd be happy for a while _

I kept telling them it would be okay. I had to. I was the saviour, I was their last hope, if I didn't think it would be okay, they would have given up hope right then and there. I couldn't let my friends give up hope, I did everythig in my power to make sure they knew they could count on me. I did everything in my power to see them smile, just once a day.

_but February made me shiver _

_with_ _every paper I delivered, _

_bad news on the door step, _

_I couldn't take one more step, _

And then Ginny died. I had told them that us six would survive. I promised them that the 'Saving Six,' as we had been so wrongly dubbed, would live out their years together. Of course, I was right, but not it the way I would have liked to have been.

_I can't remember if I cried when I read about his widowed bride _

When Mr. Weasley died it hit the remaining Weasleys pretty damn hard. I remember watching Ron break down, I never thought I would see him cry, but I had. And Mrs. Weasley was hysterical. All I could do was offer comfort. That's all any of us could do.

_but something touched me deep inside, the day, the music, died. So... _

That day, the day of the Final Battle, Albus Dumbledore had died at the hands of his archnemesis, Tom Marvalo Riddle. That was the absolute worse. The wizarding world did not celebrate the defeat of Voldemort that day, instead they grieved the loss of the greatest wizard who ever lived.

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie _

_drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry _

_an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye _

_singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die  
_Goodbye Hermione, if Dumbledore was the greatest wizard who ever lived, you were the greatest witch. We lived to a ripe old age, but we figured fate would let me outlive all of us. You and me were the last ones left, and now, now I am willing to let you go. But in doing so, I believe that I myself will also die.

Do you remember that little place you and Ron and I use to go to with Luna? You would sit upon Ron's knee and Luna would cuddle against me. That's where your gravestone is. I put it in between Ron's and Ginny's, right near that little pond.

_Did you write the book of love and do you have faith in God above, if the bible tells you so, _

Luna was the one who fell in love with me, and in doing so she made me love. I never thought I would understand love, but I do now. I never had faith in the goodness of all people, because I thought that if all people had goodness in them, Voldemort wouldn't exist, but Luna showed me differently. She believed in goodness because good conquered all, or atleast that is what she believed.

_and do you believe in rock n' roll, _

_can music save your mortal soul _

_and can you teach me how to dance real slow?_

I'd like to say my mother saved me. I'd like to say that her sacrafice is why I am still here today. I'd like to say that Sirius saved me, I'd like to say that he showed me family. I would really like to say that Ron and Hermione were the best things that ever happened to me.

But, alas, lying is a sin. And I am too old to be sinning, for each breath could be my last.

Luna saved me. She saved me because she had faith in me when few others did. She showed me love because her love for me was unconditional, and I loved her back. Luna was the best thing that ever happened to me, because she gave me hope. She is the one that taught me how to love, how to live again.

_Well I know that you're in love with him _

I thought that she had loved Ron. I thought Luna would wallow forever in the fact that Ron and Hermione were meant for eachother. But I was wrong, she loved me.

_cuz I saw you dancin in the gym _

_you both kicked off your shoes_

_and I dig those rhythm and blues._

Luna had showed us how to dance the dance of life. She danced to her own beat, and I loved the music of that beat. She was life, she was my life.

_I was a lonely teenage bronkin buck _

_with a pink carnation and a pick up truck_

_but I knew I was out of luck,_

_the day, the music, died. I started singin..._

I was distraught after Sirius' death, I was so close to giving up. But Luna wouldn't let me. She said I had so much, I was just down on my luck. Well Luna, my luck has run dry. For you have left me.

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie _

_drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry_

_an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye_

_singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die._

So long Luna, we will meet again. You are burried right next to me, you do know that don't you. Right near the river. I cried into that river the night you were buried, I cried until my tears ran dry, but even they would not bring you back.

Hermione and Keira took me out that night, I must of had atleast five firewhiskeys. I tried to drown myself with them, but death would not claim me. I was not ready. Now I am ready, today I will die.

_Now for ten years we've been on our own _

_and moss grows fat on a rollin stone_

Ten years ago last month was the day that Ron had left this earth. Hermione was so sad, she was finally understanding what it felt like to be alone. The understanding came quick and hard, but it came none the less.

_but that's not how it used to be, _

_when the jester sang for the king and queen _

_in a coat he borrowed from James Dean _

_and a voice that came from you and me, _

I remember when it was just the three of us. With Fred and George, we had so much fun our first year. It was heaven compared to the rest. Fred and George did everything they could to amuse us and Dumbledore, and especially McGonagall. Do you remember, Ron? Can a dead man remember?

"We're unstoppable, Harry, you and I. We could take them all on" remember whne you told me that? I just looked at you and smiled, you could always make us smile. Even in death.

_oh and while the king was looking down,_

_the jester stole his thorny crown_

_the courtroom was adjourned,_

After George and Fred died you became our relief, you were what we needed. We couldn't decide who was funnier, you or your brothers. It must have been the Weasley genes.

_and while Lenin read a book on Marx, _

_the quartet practiced in the park_

_and we sang dirges in the dark, _

_the day, the music, died. We were singin..._

You were able to do the impossible. You got Luna and Hermione to become friends. You got me to start the DA. You might have thought it was Hermione, but it wasn't. You were my first friend, your opinion counted.

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie_

_drove my Chevy to the levy _

_but the levy was dry _

_an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye _

_singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die. _

Goodbye Ron, you truly were my bestfriend. I buried you on my right side, for you were my right hand man. Do you remember the day Hermione found out she was pregnant with your first child? I took you out to a muggle bar and we sat and had drinks and talked about growing old together.

Well, now I am old. Our children our old. And I am ready to join you.

_Helter Skelter in a summer swelter_

It was complete confusion that summer, Neville, I'll give you that. We thought the war was over, it had been for nearly twenty years. How dare someone disturb our peace? How dare they after all we had done?

_the birds flew off with a fallout shelter, _

_eight miles high and fallin fast,_

_its the land that falled on the grass _

We owned that battle. They honestly thought that they stood a chance againt the six of us. They thought they were so special, how very worng they were.

_the players tried for a forward pass _

_with the jester on the sidelines in a cast,_

We had to fight together, just you and I. Hermione was injured. Ron was half dead, and Luna was in a coma. Just you and I. The savior and the Boy-Who-Lived.

_now the half-time air was sweet perfume _

_while the sergeants played a marching tune _

_we all got up to dance _

_oh but we never got the chance_

I wanted you to go. I thought you had left and I felt safe knowing that you five were okay. But you were there, and you fought back. I was amazed by your skills, they could rival mine and Draco's. But you didn't stand a chance. Neville, you were the second of our group to go. You wanted to see your Ginny, we understood.

_oh as the players tried to take the field _

_the marching band refused to yield _

_do you recall what was revealed, the day, the music, died. _

_We started singin..._

But even after your death you helped us to fight on. We refused to give up, we were going to avenge your death. We found out so much about ourselves that day, and it was all thanks to you.

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie _

_drove my Chevy to the levy _

_but the levy was dry _

_an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye _

_singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die_.

Goodbye Neville. We truly did miss you. But you were where you wanted to be, you were with your Ginny. We were so happy for you, we toasted you and cried for you, you truly were a loyal friend.

I didn't want to join you that day. You had your Ginny, but my Luna was down here. Now my Luna is up with you, and I want her. Today I will join you, so have my firewhiskey ready, for I want to come.

_Oh and there we were all in one place, _

_a generation lost in space with no time left to start again_

Draco, your death hit hard. You died just as the your great grandchildren became a generation. We thought they were crazy, but atleast they had a chance. Unlike us, we had to go through hell to come together. They can be friends with anyone. We could not get past our parents' hatred, they have no hatred to over come.

_so come on, _

_Jack be nimble, _

_Jack be quick, _

_Jack Flash sat on a candle stick _

_because fire is the devils only friend,_

You were sly, fast, you were smart enough to trick me, to trick Dumbledore, to trick Voldemort. And then you were able to put out Voldemort's friend. You were able to over come evil.

_oh and as I watched him on the stage, _

_my hands were clinched in fists of rage, _

As I watched you and your father fight, I felt immense rage. I couldn't control myself, but somehow you killed him.

_no angel born in hell _

_could break that satan's spell _

_and as the planes climbed high into the night _

_to light the sacrificial right _

_I saw satan laughing with delight, the day, _

_the music, died. He was singin..._

You were able to over come your family, but you were able to make them over come themselves. Your father could not break his family's constant role of evil. The day thaat yopur father died, I watched as he laughed. He was still laughing as his body hit the ground. Nothing could make him over come the balc within his heart.

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie _

_drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry _

_an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye _

_singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die_

Goodbye Draco, you showed me to look beyond the surface. I place you North of me, for we were equals in every way. I was not willing to join you, I thought death to be terryfying. But now, now I want to embrace death, I want to see my friends. I want to come home.

_I met a girl who sang the blues _

_and I asked her for some happy news_

Harry Potter is dead. The savior of the wizarding world is dead. He was found him on the side of the building, is body disformed and dismantled. It is assumed that he commited suicide. The press asked me if he had anything left,

_but she just smiled and turned away, _

but I just smiled and turned away.

_I went down to the sacred store_

_where I'd heard the music years before _

I went to talk to Aunt Keira, for she is the last one left of their generation. I asked her if she knew why he would do it, why my father would kill himself.

_but the man there said the music wouldn't play _

But she couldn't answer me, she didn't know.

_and in the streets the children screamed, _

_the lovers cried, and the poets dreamed _

_but not a word was spoken, _

_the church bells all were broken_

The world was shattered the day we found his body. Children cried along with their parents for the man that insured their freedom. All the world cried for him. Now, many years later, people still talk of him, sing songs about him.

_and the three men I admire most, _

_the Father, Son, and the Holy Ghost, _

_they caught the last train for the coast, _

_the day, the music, died, and they were singin... _

Grandpa Remus is dead. Dad is dead. Mom is dead. They have left me. Dad has left me, all alone. Jake and Danny are dead, and I am all alone. I will not take my life. For I have Brandon and the kids and grandkids. I will not go to my father until my time has come.

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie _

_drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry _

_an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye _

_singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die_

_Bye, bye Miss American Pie _

_drove my Chevy to the levy but the levy was dry _

_an them good ol' boys were drinkin whiskey and rye _

_singin this will be the day that I die, this will be the day that I die_


End file.
